


本科的他

by Ainhoya



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainhoya/pseuds/Ainhoya
Summary: ABO狛日,同时包含本预备设定，没什么逻辑的小肉文，随便看看就行。
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Hinata Hajime
Kudos: 10





	本科的他

希望之峰本科教学楼前。  
一名身穿预备学科校服的少年走过大门，而坐在一旁的保安对此熟视无睹。  
目击到这一幕的预备学科学生露出一个不屑的表情。  
“看，那个人又钻进本科的教学楼了。”  
“有什么好大惊小怪的，人家毕竟是雾切校长的养子，在这个校园里想去哪里不都易如反掌。”  
“哼，不过是个毫无才能的Beta，有什么了不起的。”  
这些闲言碎语自然传不到日向的耳中，他已经像一阵风那样快地通过了楼梯走廊，来到77届本科生的教室前。  
坐在窗边的童颜黑道看见他，指了指角落的座位，摇摇头。  
期待落空，日向失望地垂下呆毛。  
“好多天了吧，这次还真厉害啊。”  
“是、是啊……”九头龙不经意间的感慨让日向微微脸红，“狛枝不在的话我就先回去了，再见。”  
“哦。”  
身后传来黑道淡淡的回答，日向有些心绪不宁地迈开步伐。  
已经九天没来学校了，真的没问题吗？  
日向掏出手机，翻开通讯录，[狛枝凪斗]四个字清晰地出现在屏幕上，他却迟迟没有下一步的动作。  
发给狛枝的邮件全都石沉大海，电话也打不通，那家伙究竟在干什么呢？  
作为狛枝在希望之峰有且仅有的友人，他应该要去探望才对，虽然是这样没错……但是！  
日向苦恼地面壁蹲下。  
“我一个Alpha在Omega的发情期出现不太好吧……”  
他会这么说绝不是因为性别认知障碍或是别的什么毛病，日向创是个如假包换的Alpha——不过在装B。  
这件事除了收养他的雾切家没有其他人知道，狛枝自然也不知道。  
相识半年，那个体质孱弱的Omega直到现在都把他当做普通的Beta朋友，有时还会枕在他腿上打瞌睡，或是突然从背后扑过来抱住他，毫无防备之意。  
默许了这种关系，他至今也没有告诉狛枝实情。  
那张干净英俊的脸浮现在脑海中，初次见面时日向就被深深吸引了，单从外表上来说，狛枝完完全全就是他的理想型。这个人举手投足间都有一种特殊的气质，让人无法对他置之不理，事实上也确实如此。  
身为Omega却一个人独居，没什么朋友，饮食方面既随意又挑剔，而且还老是卷入奇奇怪怪的事件里弄得狼狈不堪，从哪个角度去看都不是能让人安心的类型。  
“这家伙究竟在干嘛……好歹回个邮件啊混蛋……”  
合上手机，日向有些烦躁地抓了抓头发。  
还是去看一眼好了，不过要做些准备才行。

日向没有血缘关系的妹妹雾切响子是有着超高校级的侦探名号的Alpha，因为常常要接触危险的任务，她总是在屋里备着一瓶Alpha专用的抑制剂，现在正好能派上用场，翘课回家悄悄“借用”一颗，她应该是不会发现的。  
抱着这种想法付诸实行的日向刚从雾切屋里走出，迎面就撞上了紫发的少女。  
两人四目相对，场面一度十分尴尬。  
日向举起双手：“那个……我觉得我可以解释一下。”  
“不必了，”雾切淡定地看着他手上的小塑料瓶，“反正横竖都跟那个本科的家伙有关。”  
“别说的好像我一直在操心他一样啊……不过他那里好像确实遇到什么事情，我想去探望一下。”  
“只是探望一下还需要准备抑制剂？”  
“这……”  
“呼……”看着日向支支吾吾的样子，雾切感慨地闭上眼，“关心朋友没什么问题，但是不要太沉迷狛枝比较好。”  
“什……！”  
“忠告到此为止，我还有任务，麻烦从门口让开，哥哥。”雾切微微偏头，漠然看着明显底气不足开始慌张的日向。  
“你又要出远门？”日向退到一边，“这个月还没休息过吧？”  
“不想看妹妹连轴转就来帮忙，”雾切拖着行李箱走出来，那双静谧的眸子看着日向，“以你的能力随随便便就能做得比我或是其他人更好吧。”  
“你太看得起我了，”日向笑着挥了挥手里的小瓶子，“我现在就出门，你路上注意安全，回来之后有什么想吃的记得提前发邮件哦。”  
说完，他头也不回地走下楼。  
雾切看着那个背影消失在视线中，不由得有些感慨。  
“比以前精神是好事，但是这个对象也太……”

走出家门，看着安静的街道，日向轻轻叹了口气。  
“……现在还是先专心确认那家伙的平安吧。”  
顺着七海发过来的地址一路找去，路边的建筑物逐渐变得稀疏，密密麻麻的高楼大厦被一栋又一栋的独立别墅小院取代，越往前，院落间距越大。最后……他在一个欧式风格的铁栅栏门前停了下来，门右侧挂着的铭牌上写着[狛枝]两个字。  
日向左右环顾，看不到栅栏的边际。  
“……骗人的吧？”  
怀着半信半疑的心情按下门铃，差不多过了有一分钟那么久，狛枝有气无力的声音从门铃下方的通讯器里传了出来。  
“……什么啊，居然是预备学科。”  
日向抬头看了看在栅栏顶部装着的监视摄像头，对着通讯器说道：“‘居然’是什么意思，既然看到了就开门让我进去啊。”  
“哈？”狛枝的声音里透出几分不耐烦，“区区预备学科擅自跑到别人家里是想干嘛。”  
“什……还不是因为某人音讯全无消失了九天我才过来探望的，这种时候该说谢谢吧！”  
“才不要。”对讲机里传来一声冷哼的同时，铁门应声而开。  
日向：“…………”  
有件就算日向带着好感滤镜也不得不承认的事情。  
虽然狛枝的脸很对他的胃口，但是性格就非常残念了。  
完全就是个让人搞不懂的家伙。  
前庭中的植物错综复杂地绕在一起，看样子有些时日无人打理，大理石板路扭了两个好看的曲线通向不远处的别墅。  
日向刚走到门前准备敲门，那道门却像是掐好时间一样打开了，一个熟悉的毛团扑进他怀里。  
“唔咕……！”  
日向感觉胸膛受到了炮弹的冲击，身体晃了晃，狛枝伸出手臂揽住他的腰，这才勉强保持住平衡。  
“真是的……小心点啊预备学科，”狛枝微微抬起头，一脸怎么看怎么坏心眼的微笑，“从台阶上摔下去可不是开玩笑的。”  
“你以为是谁害的！”日向往那个毛团上劈了一记手刀，把他从自己身上撕下来。  
“疼疼疼，”狛枝捂着被打疼的脑门，一脸不满，“什么啊，你不是过来当枕头的吗？”  
“有可能吗！”  
“啧……明明只有胸部可以用一下的。”  
“…………”日向捏起拳头。  
冷静，要冷静，好A不跟恶O斗。  
深呼吸平复了一下心情，日向看着那个在抓发尾玩的家伙。  
“你这不是活蹦乱跳的吗，为什么不去上学？”  
“说什么活蹦乱跳，我的头现在还在疼啊。”狛枝叹气。  
“欸？”  
“本来一直都在昏睡，都是因为预备学科突然按门铃又醒过来了，唔……好难受……”狛枝的脸色看上去有些不妙。  
“喂……没事吧？”  
“如果预备学科肯把胸部贡献出来大概就会好了。”  
“……为什么话题老是绕着胸部转，你是不是被什么东西砸到头了？”日向一脸无语。  
“还问为什么……”狛枝有点失望地低头，“所以你只是预备学科啊。”  
日向：“？？？”这件事跟预备学科有什么关系？完全跟不上这个人的节奏啊他在说什么？  
“算了……”狛枝转身，“家里一星期没打扫过，稍微有点凌乱，就算介意也不要发牢骚哦。”  
“哦……”日向看着慢慢推开门的狛枝。  
虽然早就知道狛枝是一个人在住，但是这个独居的规模稍微有点超出日向的想象之外，过于豪华的装潢让这个缺少人气的家看上去更加冷清，所有的窗都被厚窗帘拉得严严实实，像极了推理小说里常写到的杀人馆。  
让日向有些在意的是从刚刚起就缭绕在鼻尖的味道，似乎是什么花的香气，他有些疑惑，在这种缺乏阳光的地方也会有花盛开吗？  
“这里也太阴森了吧。”日向说出了自己的感想。  
“我现在这样没办法收拾啊。”狛枝直接赖在沙发上，锁骨从微敞的领口里露出。  
“你……”日向看着他，“是不是又变瘦了，有没有好好吃饭？”  
“有啊。”狛枝懒懒地瞥了一眼，日向顺着他的目光看见了汉堡可乐的包装盒。  
“只吃这些东西怎么行。”  
“有什么关系。”  
“这收据……喂，这是大前天的午餐啊？！”  
“预备学科吵死了，就让它堆在那里不行吗。”  
“当然不行了！你是打算把自己的家变成垃圾场吗。”  
“哈，垃圾当然要呆在垃圾场里，这不是很适合我这种人的环境吗？”  
日向正在收拾的手顿了一下。  
“我说过不要这么贬低自己的吧。”  
“这是事实，”狛枝闭上眼睛，“如果不是因为我，这里也不会是现在这个样子。”  
日向对改变了狛枝童年的那场事故有所耳闻。  
时至今日，他还能清楚地回忆起被雾切校长带回家的那一天。  
正因如此……他才更没办法丢下这个人不管。  
日向放下手里的东西，走到沙发前。  
感受到面前窸窸窣窣的动静，狛枝睁开眼睛。  
两人在极近的距离对视着，谁也没有说话。  
日向吸了吸鼻子。  
神秘的花香终于变得清晰，是成熟玫瑰的味道，原来“花朵”一直都在他眼前。  
——暗室里的红玫瑰。  
极病态、同时又摄人心魄地美丽着。  
他感受到了窒息，却又无法移开目光，如同落入海中的鸟雀，任由自己沉溺在波光闪烁的水中下沉。  
这种感情……就是喜欢吧？  
日向伸手抱住狛枝，同时吻上那双薄唇，蜻蜓点水地舔过柔软的唇瓣，沉醉在玫瑰的余香中。  
狛枝因为他突然的举动蓦然睁大了眼睛，就连这种惊讶的样子，日向也觉得很可爱。  
“日向君……”  
日向好整以暇地看着狛枝张开双手抱住自己，下一秒他就被放倒在了沙发上。  
“？！”  
好像……跟想象中的不太一样？  
日向挣扎了一下，又挣扎了一下，但锁着他的手臂纹丝不动，狛枝看着他慌乱的样子，绽开了一个兴奋的微笑，他身上的信息素逐渐变得浓烈，看似柔弱无害的花香竟然散发出强烈的侵略意味。  
日向心中警铃大作。  
“居然在这种时候毫无防备的亲了过来，你已经做好觉悟了吧？”  
狛枝眸中的灰绿色不断沉淀，玫瑰红翻涌而出，光芒在其中流动，无比妖冶。  
“等……等等等等等！”日向一巴掌糊到那个朝自己亲过来的毛球上，“我有件很重要的事情要先搞清楚！”  
他的反抗让狛枝很不高兴，微微眯起的红眸看上去非常危险。  
“居然在这种时候喊停，你是预备学科级的半途而废吗？”  
“这件事真的很重要……”日向额头上渗出冷汗，“你……不是Omega？”  
日向收获了认识狛枝有史以来最具贬义的蔑视。  
“哈？你是笨蛋吗？”  
日向感到自己心里有什么崩塌了。  
就像暗恋已久的女神突然对着他掏出了大O那样崩塌了。  
“等等，”狛枝似乎想到了什么，“你这个B该不会以为自己能当上面那个吧？”  
“你一刻不找借口骂我就不痛快是吗！”  
“居然会有这种肖想……看来不好好调教一下不行了呢。”狛枝俯身在日向耳边轻声说道。  
“！！”日向很不争气地脸红了。  
因为还在发情期的缘故，狛枝有点控制不住自己的信息素，日向被这过浓的玫瑰味呛到了，这种对Alpha来说无异于挑衅的行为激发了他身体内的抵御机制。  
狛枝很快就在空气中捕捉到了这个变化，他微微一滞，凑到日向脖颈边轻嗅。  
“喂！”突然探入衬衣内的手在腹部放肆地乱摸，日向抓住那个毛球想把他推开，“住手啊！”  
脖子被不轻不重地咬了一口，狛枝像是明白了什么一样抬起头。  
“原来如此，原来是这样啊。”  
他捧住日向的脸，那双红眸中透着不可置否。  
“你也是Alpha。”  
能放出信息素的只有Alpha和Omega，而他们是不会受到同类信息素吸引而发情的。  
“那个……”  
日向没有说出口的话被狛枝给打断了。  
“我果然是幸运啊！”  
“欸？”  
在日向还搞不懂狛枝说的话时，狛枝已经从沙发靠背的缝隙里抽出了一个亮闪闪的东西，以迅雷不及之势铐到了日向手上。  
“欸？！？！”日向震惊地看着手腕上明晃晃的手铐。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，先是卷入黑帮争斗，然后发情期突然提前，原来都是为了现在这一刻啊！”狛枝大笑，“虽然很对不起日向君，但是我是不会收手的哦，既然是Alpha的话，那就把你的X变成O，然后再$……”  
“住口啊啊啊啊啊！”终于听不下去的日向给了狛枝一个头槌，“要做就做哪来那么多废话！”  
“……欸？”  
“欸你个鬼啊，不做就让开！”  
日向使出一记撩阴腿，被狛枝牢牢抓住。  
“你都这么说了，怎么可能放你走啊。”  
手掌顺势摸到大腿根部，很明显地感受到身下的人在颤抖，刚才的气势不知道飞到了哪里去。  
真是……太可爱了。  
动作有些粗暴地脱掉碍事的裤子，狛枝在日向修长白皙的大腿上亲了一下，食指在紧闭的穴口打圈。  
“好小……不好好做扩张的话会很辛苦的吧。”  
日向看着狛枝把手再次伸进沙发靠背的缝隙里，这次掏出来一瓶面霜一样的东西。  
“……”日向一时间失去了言语能力，“你究竟在那里藏了多少东西啊。”  
“欸？没有藏啦，”狛枝拧开盖子，挖出一些白色膏体，“这个昨天突然找不到了，只是碰碰运气而已，你看，就连幸运女神都在为我们加油呢！”  
“不要一边说话一边把手指捅进来啊啊啊！”  
狛枝按住日向挣扎的大腿，专心致志地开辟乐园。  
Alpha的甬道狭小而干燥，狛枝用了很多白膏才勉强塞进两指，这离大功告成还差得很远，狛枝拉动手指，试图让穴口再张大一点。  
“呜……好难受……”日向扭动腰肢。  
“好厉害，”狛枝看着站起来的小日向，“只是被玩弄后面居然就这样了，搞不好日向君其实很有天分呢。”  
“烦死了……还不是因为你在那里乱摸……！”  
“还差得远呢，这种程度就受不住当心早泄哦。”狛枝俯身在他红彤彤的脸蛋上亲了一口，吻住那双还想反驳什么的唇，贪婪地绕住他的舌头，单手解掉衬衣纽扣，终于碰到了心念已久的结实胸脯，指尖夹住乳粒开始蹂躏。  
日向的呼吸逐渐变得沉重，细微的音节从喉间滑出，双腿不自觉地夹紧了狛枝的腰，他身体在轮番的爱抚下终于放松了不少，狛枝试探性地插入第三根手指，这次终于成功了。  
湿润的穴口透出诱人的粉红，手指轻轻抽动就能听到粘腻的声音。  
“哈、哈哈……”狛枝兴奋地睁大眼睛，“真是绝景啊。”  
插在身体里的手指突然被抽离，日向发出一声喘息，不多时，尚未完全合拢的穴口又碰到了另一个坚硬的东西，当他看清那个东西的正体时忍不住倒吸一口冷气。  
“那种大小……不行，肯定进不去的！”  
“没事的。”狛枝这么安慰着，掰开结实的臀瓣，直接送了进去。  
“呜！”完全超出自身规格外的尺寸让日向疼得蜷缩起身体，整个人像考拉一样挂在狛枝身上。  
“好紧，”狛枝叹息着，肉穴紧致得刚刚好，夹得他很舒服，“日向君……你太棒了。”  
深入体内的灼热开始剧烈运动，日向惊呼一声，狛枝抓住他的腰，让他无处可逃。  
价格昂贵的意式沙发在身下咿呀作响，正处发情期的Alpha疯狂地向他索要爱欲，忽高忽低地呻吟从喉间涌出，前端早已涨得发疼，急待一个宣泄。  
“狛、狛枝，”日向喘息着，“帮我……”  
“不要嘛，”狛枝一个深挺，“你就这样射。”  
“呜！你这个混蛋！”  
“日向君喜欢这样蹭出来……”  
“哈啊！”  
“还是这样擦过去……”  
“唔嗯嗯！”  
“哦……”狛枝明显地感受到甬道收紧了一下，露出一个微笑，“是那里吗。”  
未知的刺激让日向未说出口的话变成呻吟，终于在一波又一波的快感冲击下射了出来。  
“太棒了，”狛枝兴奋地喘息，“还没结束哦日向君，要让你的身体牢牢记住我才行。”  
灼热在被肆意玩弄到发软的甬道中胀大，日向不可置信地睁大眼睛，揪住那团白毛：“你该不会……！”  
“是成结哦，”狛枝肯定了他的猜想，狠狠挺到最深处，“接受我的一切吧，日向君。”  
整个甬道都被卡得发疼，滚烫的精液灌入身体深处，日向觉得小腹里被塞进了一团火。  
“哈、哈、你这个笨蛋……我又没有生殖腔，你这么做有什么意义……”  
“没办法啊，日向君又不能被标记，只能用这种方式做记号了。”狛枝在日向胸上爱怜地蹭了蹭。  
“根本没这个必要吧，这种事……又不会跟别人做……”  
“欸，这是告白吗？”  
“为什么会想到那个啊！”  
“那……不是？”  
“…………”  
“呐，日向君，回答我嘛。”  
“好痛！不要乱动啊啊啊！”

不管怎么说，这个乌龙之后，两人之间的关系变得更亲密了，雾切常常向女儿声泪控诉夜不归宿的儿子，但超高校级的侦探像是早已料到这种结局一样淡然，日向生日那天，收到了她送的润滑剂礼物。  
可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


End file.
